Cassidy René-Williams
Cassidy René-Williams, also known as Echo, is a vigilante superhero in team Nemesis along with her roommate and closest friend, Tobias. History Origin ??? Appearance Cassidy is a petite young woman with dark skin. She has a round jaw and large nose. Her eyes are wide and a dark greyish-brown. Her hair reaches to the middle of her back and is tied into box braids, usually also a bun or ponytail. Her nails are scraggly from biting them. She is one of those people whose smile lights up their whole face. She is partially deaf and wears a hearing aid in her right ear. Personality Cassidy is a little bit motherly in the sense that she's always looking out for her "kids". She compassionate and can get a little bit emotional, especially when it comes to sob stories. A total perfectionist, she gets exasperated easily; when it comes to her own work, she finds it hard to accept anything less than perfect. If she's in a bad mood, she's annoyed with the entire world no matter how nice it might be at that moment. Though she insists she is “not afraid of anything", in reality she's afraid of many things, including dumb stuff like mice. She really likes music and can be a bit of a snob about it; she collects cassette tapes and knows a bunch of facts about various old rock bands. She has a Cool Girl Motorcycle that she got from a repo yard and calls "her baby" even though it barely goes 12 mph (with Lana's help, she fixes it up properly later). A total nerd who likes doing math for fun, she's also a bit of a tinkerer, likes taking apart baubles and machines to see how they work and sometimes to make something new out of them. However, her main proficiency and interest is with coding. Suited for her spot as the team leader, she is an expert strategist and usually the one coming up with the plan of attack. She never rushes into anything without thinking about it first. She very to-the-point in that she likes to get things done without too much messing around. She has really strong focus, if she starts a project she’s not gonna stop until it’s finished. Decisive, she isn't one to muddle over a choice forever. She reacts well to change, a "roll with the punches" kind of person. Optimistic and idealistic, sometimes her aspirations can get in the way of reality. She seems like she would be a loner but really prefers to be around people. She is incredibly delicate when it comes to dealing with emotional issues. She finds it hard to hold a grudge, don’t cross her: she’ll be right there. She’ll fucking forgive you. Abilities Shockwave Generation '- Using her weapon, she can summon shockwaves at point blank range to push enemies back and block attacks. She prefers to use these to fight defensively and protect her teammates, not wanting to get involved in the action until absolutely necessary. * '''Vibration Emission '- She can send out shockwaves in quick succession to shatter items, and cause earthquakes by shaking the ground. Skills '''Hand-to-Hand Combat - Cassidy is very proficient in basic hand-to-hand and kickboxing techniques, having done both in her youth. She is able to combine use of her weapon with her techniques. Firearm Proficiency — She's relatively skilled with basic handguns. Weaknesses Energy-based attacks can get through her shockwaves. Equipment Weapons/Tools 'Gauntlets '- With Lana's help, Cassidy built a pair of weapons that can produce powerful shockwaves through the air. 'Pistol '- As a backup, Cassidy carries a semi-automatic pistol loaded with concussive shots in her belt. 'Smoke bombs '- She has a handful of these for disorientation or quick getaways. Relationships Trivia * Her alias refers to the way her shockwaves radiate one after the other, "echoing" the one before it. Category:Fraymotif's characters